In an ink jet apparatus, a circulative supply unit which supplies ink to an ink jet head while circulating the ink is used as a recovering unit to eliminate air bubbles and foreign substances from around an ink discharge port of the ink jet head.
A system for circulating ink by pressurizing the ink directly by a pump is known. In this system, since the ink circulates in the pump, the ink is subjected to degradation, and the degraded ink is recycled to the head, so that images formed thereby are unstable.
A system for circulating ink by managing a negative pressure in a tank for solving the problem of ink degradation or the like is known. However, with this technology, the ink does not circulate to the ink jet head while returning the ink from a second tank to a first tank.